Instintos
by Love-Sesshy-kun
Summary: La profecia le dio la fecha en que su Reyna naceria, pero de eso ya hace casi 30 años y no ha podido encontrarla, ahora su hermano desea el poder y el Reyno y no se detendra hasta tenerlo. ¿Que pasara si su hermano la encuentra antes que el?


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos los personajer pertenecen a la fantastica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, en mis manos sufren transformaciones algo grandes pero todo esto en sin ningin fin de lucro.

* * *

**Instintos**

**Capitulo 1**

**La profecía y los problemas de la caza**

.

* * *

.

.

Rusia… 2009

Se encontraba sentado en su sillón reclinable favorito con un vaso lleno de coñac y admirando aquel retrato enorme que estaba encima de la chimenea de la sala principal, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. El retrato era de una mujer esbelta pero atlética, con curvas generosas en los lugares correctos, una cara angelical pero fuerte, labios llenos por un rojo natural, toda ella era una perfecta figura, parecía esculpida por el mimos Dios, de la mujer en el retrato solo dos cosas lo impactaban, su lacio y lago cabello color negro azabache con destellos azulados como las alas de un cuervo, y también sus ojos color chocolate claro, estos rasgos sobresaltaban tan radicalmente ya que hacían un contraste inmenso con su piel blanca, era como si estuviera bañada en seda y terciopelo.

Suspiro frustrado, se levanto y dejo el vaso sobre una mesa de madera antigua que se encontraba cerca y volvió a ver el retrato, pero ahora se encontraba de pie con las manos en el respaldo del sillón que había ocupado antes. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo por aquella imagen, sus manos apretaron fuertemente y el cuero del sillón hizo un chirrido, estaba enojado, preguntándose ¿hasta cuando tenía que aguantar esta situación?, ¿cuándo sería el día en que la encontraría? y si no existía, ¿Qué demonios haría?, ¿había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarla?, ¿estaría ella viva?, ¿se había resignado ya a no encontrarla?

- Nuevamente estas pensando tonterías –

Aquella intrusión lo alejo de sus pensamientos, era tan habitual de ella el interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando él había ordenado que lo dejaran solo, sin prestarle el mínimo de atención a la intrusa, calmo sus emociones y regreso a la comodidad de su sillón.

- Ordene que nadie me molestara, lógicamente esa orden te incluye a ti – le dijo con su tono característico de frialdad e indiferencia.

- Sabes que las órdenes no van conmigo – contrarresto ella sin ningún dejo de preocupación por haber desafiado las ordenes del rey. Aunque había que admitir que mayormente siempre lo desobedecía en todo, simplemente las reglas no se hicieron para ella.

- Lo sé Kagura, pero aun así me corresponde recordártelo cada vez que lo haces – la observo de reojo, viendo como tomaba la mesa de madera como a una silla y se deslizaba cómodamente sobre ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato mas, mirando el retrato sobre la chimenea, Kagura era más pesimista sobre la profecía que había anunciado a la mujer del retrato como la próxima Reyna, y como la única pareja del actual Rey, al que ella consideraba como un hermano, como un mentor y como un amigo que cuidaba de ella y al que ella le brindaba todo su amor y cariño. Había que decir también que se estaba cansando de verla por todas parte, ya que existían cientos de retratos dispersados por todo el castillo de esta mujer imaginaria, gracias a Dios que en sus habitaciones podía descansar de este fantasma o si no se volvería loca. Por fin rompió el silencio de sus pensamientos.

- Ya han pasado casi 3 décadas desde que se anuncio su nacimiento, y aun no hemos avanzado nada desde la última pista que tuvimos hace más de 20 años. ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿Seguiremos buscando?, ¿Y si esta ya muer…..

- ¡No lo sé!

El grito con el que interrumpió las preguntas fue aterrador, el no estaba preparado para escuchar de alguien más las mismas cuestiones que él se hacía cada día, ciertamente estaba molesto, había vivido casi dos siglos para esto, para encontrarla, para vivir feliz el resto de su vida, para darle a su pueblo un heredero al trono, pero ahora, después de buscarla por más de 20 años y no haber hallado nada, ni siquiera una ubicación exacta, ni su nombre, nada, todo parecía tan lejano ahora, no se imaginaba vivir más tiempo sin una compañera a quien amar, con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Esto lo abrumaba tanto, lo entristecía no saber qué hacer, como encontrarla, si tan solo existiera una señal, algo que le dijera que estaba cerca o que su búsqueda era tan inútil porque no existía tal mujer.

Se ahogaba cada vez que pensaba que cosas le estarán pasando, si estará bien, si ha sufrido un accidente, si está sana, si es feliz, si se siente igual de vacía que él, si sabe su origen, o si esta consiente del gran destino que le espera.

Kagura pudo notar nuevamente como la preocupación y la oscuridad sentimental lo rodeaba, eso la hacía enfurecerse más y odiar a aquella mujer del retrato, se sentía impotente de no poder consolarlo, no entendía por qué él se había obsesionado tanto por aquella mujer, y que si una profecía le decía que ella era su alma gemela, que la mujer nacida en aquella fecha seria la que gobernara junto a el por el resto de sus días, el era el Rey, el podía decidir aceptar o no aquella profecía. Dio un respiro profundo y se relajo, ¿Cuántas veces había tratado de disuadirlo acerca de esa profecía?, un millón de veces, ¿Cuántas veces había tenido éxito?, ninguna. Y otra vez volvía al inicio, parecía un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaba, así que para que intentar de nuevo, sobre todo ahora con los problemas que surgieron.

- Lestat ha vuelto y creo que no trae buenas noticias – dijo Kagura recordando el motivo que la había impulsado a molestar a su amigo y Rey.

- Por ahí hubieras empezado – la acuso el Rey con un dejo de reproche.

- Sabes que me gusta más hacerte perder el tiempo y los estribos, además de que lo que te tiene que decirte será lo mismo que hace media hora – Kagura sonrió por su travesura, sabía que tenía razón.

- Eso es correcto, aun así, sabes bien que este asunto es importante para mí, y que necesito que los resultados se me sean dichos de inmediato – dijo el Rey mientras se dirigía a la salida - ¿vienes?

- Cómo si tuvieras que preguntar – dijo Kagura poniéndose en marcha tras de él.

Ambos caminaron a través de muchos pasillos largos, debido a que el castillo en donde vivían era grande, era también lógico que existieran demasiadas habitaciones y niveles, en un momento ya habían bajado hasta la sala de juntas principal. Ahí se encontraban reunidos ya, los principales comandantes y los más ancianos.

A su llegada todos dejaron de hablar e hicieron la apropiada reverencia, tomo el asiento principal en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular, a su derecha próxima se sentó Kagura y a su izquierda se encontraba Yaken un erudito, su consejero principal y el más viejo de todos los de su raza.

Lestat quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de Kagura, inicio la tan esperada conversación.

- Al llegar a Italia, lo primero que hicimos fue localizar al informante que nos dio el aviso acerca de que el traidor se encontraba ahí, desafortunadamente llegamos demasiado tarde, había sido asesinado, él y toda su familia fue masacrada y sus cabezas cortadas, el rastro estaba fresco por lo que proseguimos con la búsqueda, esto solo nos llevo a un callejón sin salida. Después de buscarlo por más de una semana nos dimos cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Italia.

Lestat callo, estaba consciente que esta noticia no era para nada agradable a los ojos de su Rey, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que la bomba estaba a punto de estallarle en la cara.

Por otro lado el Rey se estaba cansando de escuchar siempre la misma noticia con respecto al mismo problema, es que acaso nadie podía hacer su trabajo como debía, o simplemente era necesario que él se hiciera cargo de encontrarlos. Resoplo fastidiado nuevamente – Eso quiere decir que le has perdido el rastro… de nuevo – puntualizo, viéndolo con aquellos fríos y serenos ojos, el sentimiento que inundaba la habitación era furia total.

- Mi señor, usted bien sabe que su her…- se detuvo antes de continuar con aquella frase, desde que la traición sucedió, estaba prohibido hablar sobre el parentesco que unía al traidor con el Rey – perdón – inclino la cabeza a modo de disculpa – que el traidor, tiene habilidades de nivel superior, es difícil localizarlo y cuando lo hacemos deja un rastro falso y cubre el verdadero, siempre que llegamos previendo sus movimientos, escapa – termina de decir para ver como su Rey se levanta de repente.

Todos en la sala escucharon la respiración fuerte y agitada del Rey, sintiendo como gradualmente la calma lo invadía. - ¿Sabes a donde se dirige ahora? – pregunto volviendo a la silla que ocupaba.

Lestat vacilo, no porque no supiera la dirección que habían tomado los traidores, si no porque la información que habían recolectado sospechaba que no sería grata a los ojos del Rey, se debatió por un momento si exponer todas sus cartas frente al consejo o esperar para estar más en privado.

Esta lucha interna no paso desapercibida para el Rey, Lestat era el comandante de sus ejércitos y el mejor capacitado para la búsqueda y rastreo de los que no se adaptaban al sistema o para aquellos que cometían delitos dentro de su sociedad, se le podría calificar como a un policía entre los de la raza humana, pero además de ser eso, también era uno de sus mejores amigos, tenían aproximadamente la misma edad y siempre habían estado juntos, así que si Lestat vacilaba en su respuesta es por algún motivo personal o que solo debía ser escuchado por él. Finalmente hablo.

- Según mis informantes Los traidores se dirigen hacia América, tengo entendido que ahora pueden estar en Canadá, me he comunicado con Miroku que se encuentra ahí para que esté atento por si los llegan a ver.

Todos en la sala absorbieron la información, y comenzaron a trazar una nueva estrategia para la búsqueda y captura de los traidores. Sin embargo fue la voz de su Rey la que hizo que todas las miradas estuvieran atentas a él.

- Mañana a primera hora tendremos una junta para preparar lo detalles sobre esta nueva búsqueda, así que preparen sus argumentos y estrategias para aportar sus opiniones y puntos de vista. Por el momento eso es todo, déjenme a solas con Lestat – Todos los miembros asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la sala – Yaken, Kagura, ustedes me asistirán – ordeno al ver que ambos se dirigían a la salida.

Al minuto la sala se encontraba en total silencio y habitada únicamente por cuatro personas.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando que no has querido decir frente al consejo?, y por favor deja los formalismos, aquí estas entre amigos y en confianza – alentó a su amigo a que hablara tranquilamente.

- Te has dado cuenta de que no dije todo eh – sonrió más confiado, no cabía duda de que su mejor amigo estaba más que capacitado para gobernar a los de su raza – Todo lo que dije anteriormente es verdad, el nuevo rastro que tenemos nos dice que tu hermano se dirige hacia América, es lógico sospechar que entrara por Canadá, debido a que es un ambiente frio – la mención ahora por parte de Lestat acerca de la relación que existía entre el Rey y el traidor no tuvo impacto, debido a la intimidad que existía en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? - pregunto el Rey aun no entendiendo cual era la preocupación que había sentido de Lestat.

- Encontré este papel en la última ubicación que tuvimos de él, al parecer es una copia del último informe sobre la ubicación de ella – dijo Lestat echando una mirada hacia el retrato de la mujer de la profecía.

Todos en el cuarto sintieron cuando su Rey se estremeció por aquella información, había un total silencio, nadie se atrevía a romper los pensamientos de su señor, las tres personas ahí, lo vieron sentarse. En la cabeza del Rey se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras dichas por Lestat.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – Kagura rompió el silencio y le hizo la pregunta a Lestat, sabía muy bien que esta pregunta también estaba en la cabeza de su amigo, pero simplemente aun no podía decirla.

Lestat vio como los seis pares de ojos lo miraban expectantes a su respuesta, aunque no había que ser un sabio para no darse cuenta de lo que el traidor y hermano del Rey estaba planeando – Creo que Inuyasha está intentado localizarla – confirmo las sospechas de todos – Recuerda que tu hermano ambiciona tu trono, el sabe que solo hay dos formas de quitártelo, una es matándote y la otra es apoderándose de la Reyna. La primera ya la intento y no tuvo éxito, así que solo le queda una forma más.

El Rey palideció ante la opción, no era posible que esto estuviera pasando, como diablos Inuyasha sabría como encontrarla antes que él, el desconcierto lo invadió primero, pero la rabia la sustituyo inmediatamente, jamás iba a dejar que su hermano pusiera sus asquerosas manos en ella. Aquella mujer era suya por derecho y ni él ni nadie se la iba a arrebatar.

Yaken miro el aura obscura que se formaba alrededor del Rey, podía sentir su furia como si fuera propia e hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban escuchar - ¿Qué harás Sesshoumaru?

.

.

.

En New York…

Se encontraba algo agitada, todo tipo de sensaciones la recorría de pies a cabeza, era algo ya natural en ella sentirse de aquella forma, toda su vida había vivido con aquellos sentidos y deseos, simplemente ahora había encontrado la mejor forma de lidiar con ellos, sacando todo el provecho que podía. Subió las escaleras que comunicaban al segundo piso, lo hizo de manera lenta y silenciosa, tanto por la oscuridad como por no alerta a su presa de su presencia.

Casi era media noche, habían recibido el mensaje de que ahí se encontraba el sospechoso al que ella buscaba, también sabía que no estaba solo, esto solo lo hacía más divertido, el deseo la consumía, la desesperación por encontrarse en la lucha, hacia que su corazón saltara de anticipación. Llego al último escalón, observo las cuatro puertas cerradas que se encontraban en aquel piso, una de ellas reflejaba luz y eso quería decir solo una cosa "_la caza esta por comenzar_".

Se posiciono frente a la puerta y miro ambos lados, sabía que su compañero no intervendría porque ella le había propuesto que buscara en el sótano, significaba que tendría tiempo suficiente para jugar al gato y al ratón, sonrió maliciosamente, se concentro y pudo sentir a cuatro personas, olfateo el aire, hombres para ser exactos.

Pateo fuertemente la puerta y una lluvia de balas comenzó por toda la habitación, ella ágilmente rodo por el suelo y disparo dándole al primer hombre, los otros tres habían corrido a esconderse por toda la habitación, uno de ellos disparo hacia foco que iluminaba el lugar dejando todo en total oscuridad, los asesinos pensaban en la ventaja que esto les daría, lo que no sospechaban era que para ella la oscuridad no significaba nada, seguía viendo con total claridad el lugar, ese don era uno de los muchos que tenia.

El tiempo se detuvo, e inmediatamente supo que el peligro se avecinaba, cerró los ojos y se concentro, "_izquierda detrás del sofá verde_", apunto y disparo, fue solo unos segundos y entonces escucho el caer de un cuerpo, había acertado el tiro, nunca fallaba. Se adentro más cautelosamente dentro de la habitación, sentía todavía dos presencias, uno corrió hacia ella, llevaba una navaja en la mano izquierda, esto la animo aun mas, adoraba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, guardo inmediatamente su arma y espero el ataque paciente, el asesino no pudo más que gemir de dolor cuando ella tomo su brazo y lo retorsión detrás de su espalda, le dio una segunda oportunidad y lo soltó, dieron vueltas en círculo, cada uno mirando siempre los movimientos del otro, era obvio que ella lo incitaba a realizar su próxima embestida y así lo hizo, tomo la navaja ahora con la mano derecha y comenzó a moverla por todos lados acercándose a ella, sin embargo fue inútil, ella volvió a tomar del brazo con la navaja y ahora lo retorció hacia adelante, solo el sonido del hombre expulsando el poco aire fue lo último que escucho, sintió como la navaja en manos de su enemigo entraba suavemente por el estomago del mismo y luego su cuerpo muerto cayó al suelo.

Se miro la mano izquierda llena de sangre, no era la suya, era de su atacante, pero esto solo la éxito mas, sabía que estaba mal sentirse bien después de haber matado a alguien, pero no podía evitarlo, esta era ella y nunca cambiaria. La puerta volvió a abrirse y su compañero entro a la habitación en posición de defensa, se relajo al verla a ella de pie y sin ningún rasguño.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Michael guardando su arma en la funda.

- Si, eran cuatro, el ultimo esta en el armario – dijo señalando con la mirada el lugar – no te preocupes se encuentra totalmente aterrado – tranquilizo a su compañero al ver como tomaba su arma nuevamente.

- Sabias que ellos se encontraban aquí, ¿verdad? – pregunto Michael suspicazmente, llevaba siendo su compañero desde hace 5 años y todavía no lograba entender su comportamiento.

- Si sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, no deberías hacerla – fue todo lo que contesto, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Michael se haría cargo del último hombre, no representaba ningún peligro.

Después de dejar al sospechoso a cargo de su compañero, ella salió del edificio y busco su automóvil, condujo velozmente hacia unos condominios situados a las afueras de New York, la vista comenzó a nublársele y el cuerpo le quemaba con un ligero temblor, siempre ocurría exactamente igual y todo estaba intensificado por estos días, le costaba respirar cada vez más, se detuvo abruptamente en el último cruce, si elegía ir a la izquierda se encontraría con él, desahogaría el fuego y el deseo que le quedaba después de un encuentro con el peligro; si elegía la derecha, correría por un gran bosque y nadaría en un lago de agua fría hasta perder el ardor de la batalla y enfriar su cuerpo.

Nunca había dudado, pero algo había cambiado, en estos últimos 3 meses, se sentía extraña estando con él y aun mas, sentía que traicionaba a alguien más, su cabeza era un total desastre en estos momentos, ¿qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que la consumían ahora?, y como si fuera una orden tomo el camino de la derecha, acelero lo que pudo y llego rápidamente a la nada, en donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de bosque, salió deprisa y corrió, a una velocidad impresionante, paso árbol tras árbol, el aroma y la humedad del bosque la embriago y lleno sus fosas nasales, llego hasta el lago que últimamente calmaba su hambre y deseo, se quito toda la ropa e irrumpió abruptamente en las tranquilas aguas, el contacto de su cuerpo caliente con el agua helada la hizo estremecerse e inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar el vapor, señal de que comenzaba a enfriarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo fue, simplemente pudo sentir que fue el suficiente para poder estar calmada y en paz, salió del lago y camino hasta su ropa, se vistió y antes de volver a su automóvil se dio la vuelta para observar la luna llena en todo su esplendor, brillando e iluminando el lago, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, escapándosele por ellos algunas lagrimas.

- Este maldito sentimiento de nuevo – resoplo enfurecida y sollozante a la vez. Cuando fue que comenzó a tener sentimientos de culpa al hacer el amor con El, o aquel sentimiento de la amarga soledad inundado todo su ser. Las lágrimas cesaron y ella comenzó a reír burlonamente, definitivamente algún malnacido estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, con su vida, con su destino.

Esta última palabra la dejo sin aliento y más pensativa que nunca – destino – repitió ella para sí misma. Esta palabra que lo encerraba todo y que a la vez no le decía nada, ¿tendría acaso ella un destino que cumplir?, ¿alguien a quien amar?, o simplemente encontrar a esa persona que le explicara que carajos era ella, de donde había obtenido estos instintos que la dominaban y que la hacían tan peligrosa y mortal para otros.

Suspiro nuevamente, sin habérselo propuesto había caminado hasta su automóvil, subió y arranco, vio a través de su celular, eran las 3:00 a.m. y aun se encontraba en turno, decidió regresar al departamento de policía. Después de una hora conduciendo y pensando en lo mismo, llego a su destino, entro al estacionamiento y coloco el seguro correspondiente a su automóvil, esto la hizo reírse de sí misma, ¿quién carajos se robaría un automóvil dentro del propio estacionamiento de la policía? aun así no quito el seguro puesto.

Tomo el ascensor y presiono el piso correspondiente al departamento de homicidios, al llegar se abrieron las puertas y pudo notar como el lugar se encontraba casi desértico, claro quien estaría a esas horas de la madrugada, simplemente se encontraban los del turno nocturno y aquellos detectives dedicados o como decían ellos mismos _obsesionados_ con algún caso en particular.

Camino hasta su compañero que se encontraba haciendo el reporte sobre los acontecimientos del arresto. Michael la observo llegar y sentarse frente a él, sus escritorios se encontraban pegados uno frente al otro – ¿Te he dicho que no te soporto y que estoy considerando meter un cambio para que me asignen otro compañero? – dijo en tono serio.

- Cada año – contesto ella, levantando una esquina de sus labios en forma de una sonrisa, Michael era el único compañero que le habían asignado hace 5 años cuando ingreso a Homicidios, ambos se tenían un cariño especial, a pesar de las dificultades que conllevaba ser un detective en esa área, ambos habían congeniado a la perfección, eso sin incluir las veces en donde ella había evitado que su compañero fuera herido mortalmente, por esta razón Michael la apreciaba a un mas, y por esta misma razón es que hacia la broma cada vez que podía.

- ¿El ultimo te dio problemas? – pregunto ella, haciendo que su compañero despegara los ojos y los dedos de la computadora en donde estaba realizando el reporte.

- No, se comporto como un manso corderito, en cuanto llego aquí confeso todo. Me pregunto qué le habrás hecho para asustarlo de tal forma. Algún día tendrás que decirme tu secreto – Le dijo Michael sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

No era para él ningún misterio que su compañera era algo única, la había visto un par de veces practicando boxeo y karate con un par de homicidas, así que entendía por qué se había hecho famosa dentro de los barrios bajos de New York. Era raro que algún delincuente no conociera a la temida detective Higurashi, algunos al verla cantaban como canarios en primavera, otros se resistían y eran temerarios al querer comprobar los rumores sobre ella, ya que a simple vista parecía tan inofensiva.

- Sabes muy bien que al contarte mi secreto tendría que matarte, y si eso llegara a ocurrir, tendría a que enfrentarme a la furia de Sandy, y eso mi amigo, es algo que deseo evitar fervientemente – contesto ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sandy era la esposa de Michael, pero también era su amiga, ellas dos junto con Sango habían estudiado la universidad, después ella ingreso a la policía y en cuanto se hizo detective de Homicidios los presento y al año Sandy y Michael se habían casado. Le alegraba mucho haber sido partidaria en tan hermosa felicidad.

Escucho la risa de Michael y luego lo vio volver a su tarea anterior. Ella simplemente se quedo ahí, esperando que el tiempo pasara y que su turno terminara, habían ya resuelto el caso que les habían asignado y por ahora no había nada que hacer, lo más seguro es que por la mañana tendría más trabajo por realizar.

A las 6 am termino su turno, se despidió de su compañero y mando saludos para su adorada amiga Sandy. Condujo hasta su departamento en Central Park, no era lujoso pero tenía lo necesario, era espacioso y se encontraba cerca de los parques y bosques del lugar, ese tipo de naturaleza le fascinaba, y más si corría a través de ella. Sonrió de solo pensarlo. Después de estacionar su automóvil y subir por el ascensor al cuarto piso, abrió la puerta y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, tomo un baño caliente y enseguida se reconforto en la comodidad de su cama. No entendía por qué, pero desde que tiene memoria, el día para ella es como la noche y viceversa, normalmente por las mañanas y tardes el cansancio la invade y es como si no pudiera evitar refugiarse del sol, pero en las noches se encuentra tan activa y llena de energía que es capaz de hacer todo.

Bostezo tres veces y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño, ya habría tiempo de sobra por las noches para pensar en los difíciles caminos que el destino le depara. Lo último que deseó antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue que no volviera a soñar con aquella mujer y aquel hombre que la atormentaban con su felicidad.

De pronto se encontraba soñando con un molesto sonido, parecían miles de moscas alrededor de ella y no la dejaban en paz, dejo de escuchar brevemente aquel ruido que la impacientaba, pensó que ya no la molestaría mas, y luego de nuevo lo volvía a escuchar, puso más atención al ruido y se le hizo familiar…era…era…Despertó sorpresivamente, y juro por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido que la atormentaba en sus sueños era su teléfono celular, sin ánimos de nada y con ganas de matar a quien estuviera molestando, contesto.

- Más vale que sea importante – dijo ella sin darle tiempo a la otra persona de decir algo.

- ¡Isabella Higurashi, más vale que estés aquí en menos de una hora o tendrán que reconocer tu cuerpo mutilado en alguna morgue! – rugió la mujer al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Isabella salto prácticamente de su cama al oír la amenaza de Sango, en segundos se acordó que se había olvidado que hoy tenía que ir a casa de su amiga para ayudarla en las remodelaciones que estaba haciendo, además de que llevaban planeando reunirse para platicar un poco. Miro el reloj en su mesita de noche y sonrió tristemente, las 3 de la tarde, su turno comenzaba a las 8 pm, si la necesitaban antes llamarían.

- Me alimentaras ¿verdad? – pregunto Isabella a Sango por el teléfono. Solo pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de su amiga.

- Si llegas en media hora, dalo por hecho – sentencio por ultimo Sango y corto la llamada.

Isabella no tuvo más remedio que darse prisa, conocía perfectamente a Sango, ella era prácticamente una hermana, un lazo sentimental que no la hacía verse como algo fuera de lugar. Sin duda Sango era lo que le hacía pensar algunas veces que no era caso perdido. Dejo de preguntarse tantas cosas y se apresuro a casa de su amiga. Tenía que llegar a tiempo o la pequeña Isabella Higurashi pasaría a la historia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hello.... **

**Que les parecio este primer capitulo, esta historia anda dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde que me lei unos libros sobre vampiros, demonios y hombres lobo, jejejeje, espero les guste. Se que existe confusion por que no sale el nombre de nuestra protagonista, pero ya luego entenderan por que... no desesperen. Todo se ira revelando poco a poco, no creo que esta nueva historia tengan muchos capitulos, pero aun asi espero sea de su agrado.**

**Con respecto a mis otras historias, tenganme paciencia, por que acabo de retomarlas todas, :D**

**Saludos y dejen sus comentarios para que sepa por lo menos si les gusto o no.**


End file.
